


The Greatest Gift

by LiquifiedStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is so sweet, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Romantic Fluff, Valentine’s Day, babies can be messy, loved up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquifiedStars/pseuds/LiquifiedStars
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and Adrien wants to spoil his wife Marinette and show her how much he loves her and their daughter Emma. An Adrienette story
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that all of my one-shots have been highly emotional so I hope you enjoy this bit of Adrienette fluff. As always, comments are most appreciated :)

Marinette, where are you? I have a surprise for you.” Adrien sang out as he walked into their home. He held his hands behind his back as he made his way to the kitchen, following the sound of the soft cries coming from there.

“In here Kitty.” Marinette called back, juggling a hungry baby Emma in one arm as she mixed a bottle with the other. She immediately noticed his posture and cocked an eyebrow with a mischievous glint in her eye. “What are you hiding there mon Chaton?” She asked, although she had a pretty good idea already.

“Well, they're not as beautiful as you, but they were the nicest I could find.” He smiled as he held up the bouquet. Red roses, just like her Kitty to always bring her red roses. “Happy Valentine’s Day m’lady.” He said, giving her a soft kiss. “Here let me take Emma while you put them in a vase.” Marinette looked at him slightly panicked. 

“But Adrien, she might puke on your suit?” Her concerns were only met by his hearty laughter as he removed his jacket and tie. 

“M’lady, I fought akumatized villains by your side for years. I’ve been covered in goo, nearly drowned and thrown half way across Paris. I think I can handle my own baby’s drool.” She looked at him somewhat sceptical. 

“I don’t know Chaton, you didn’t seem to handle that explosive nappy too well the other day.” She teased. Adrien rolled his eyes as he took Emma and the bottle, sitting on the couch.

“That was an exception.” He retorted. “It wouldn't have been so bad if Plagg had just gotten me the wipes when I asked him.” The black cat kwami came back into the room at the mention of his name.

“Hey, don’t drag me into this.” He complained. “I don’t get enough cheese to have to look after your kitten too.” With that Plagg scooted off, leaving Tikki to coo at the baby.

Marinette came back into the room, sitting the vase of flowers on the table. She stood for a moment as she watched the sight in front of her. At almost three months old, Emma looked more and more like Adrien and it made her heart melt. The same soft blonde hair and the same dazzling emerald eyes. “You want me to take over?” She asked softly, but Adrien shook his head.

“Why don’t you go soak in a hot tub.” He suggested. “Your mum won't be here for at least an hour and we’ve got this.” He shared a nod with Tikki before they both looked back at Marinette. The bluenette smiled back at them. A soak in a hot tub did sound nice.

“Alright then, but if you need anything, come and get me.”

Adrien settled back into the couch as Emma drank her bottle wondering how he ever became so lucky. It was exactly 12 months ago today, on St. Valentine’s Day that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his Ladybug, his best friend, his whole world, became Mrs Agreste. Seeing her walk down the aisle, in a dress of her own design, was a dream come true and he believed he had never been so happy in his life, except perhaps the day he met Plagg and first transformed into Chat Noir. After all, that was the catalyst that changed his life and brought him to his Ladybug.

Things just kept getting better when only six weeks later it was confirmed that they were expecting a honeymoon baby. Tikki had suspected of course, but waited for the two to find out for themselves. The newlyweds hadn’t thought that it would happen so fast, but they were not complaining. Adrien was over the moon. It was all that he had ever wanted, to have a family of his own and to be the kind of father his own had not been. When Marinette told him he decided that this was the best day of his life. There was one more moment though that superseded them all, the day Emma was born.

When Chat Noir fell in love with Ladybug, it was supercharged. He felt taller, stronger, and would defend her to his dying breath. When Adrien began to fall for Marinette it was slow and steady but all consuming. He felt warm, safe, home. The day he realised they were the same person it was as though both emotions collided, and he didn’t think his heart could be more full, but when Adrien held his infant daughter for the first time in his arms it was a moment etched into his memory forever. He looked over to his wife, tears of happiness briming in his eyes. She was exhausted but radiated a beauty and a glow he would see over and over every time she held their baby. Their baby, his and Marinette’s and his heart burst all over again with love for both of them. 

He looked at this tiny being and couldn’t believe that love could become so real, so tangible that you could hold it in your hands. She was a part of him, a part of her, a living breathing manifestation of the love they shared. Creation and destruction had made perfection.

Once her bottle was finished, Adrien took Emma to the nursery and laid her in the crib. She seemed a bit grizzly, but Adrien figured she was just tired. Tikki sat in the crib too, but Emma wasn’t all that interested in the red Kwami and started to cry. “She wants Plagg.” Tikki said looking over at her counterpart who had followed them into the room. Emma had often favoured the cat kwami, and despite himself, Plagg had a soft spot for the tiny human. 

“Would you mind Plagg?” Adrien asked. Plagg grumbled something under his breath about sticky kittens before curling up next to Emma’s head. Emma managed to grab one of Plagg’s ears and promptly put it in her mouth, sucking it with vigor. It was all Tikki could do not to burst out laughing as Plagg tried to squirm out of her firm grasp. Who knew something so tiny could hold on so tight! Taking pity on his Kwami, Adrien retrieved Plagg’s ear, replacing it with a dummy. Sucking contently, Emma started to drift off to sleep to the sound of Plagg’s purring in her ear. 

“I’ll keep an eye on them.” Tikki whispered to Adrien. “You go get ready for your date.”

Marinette had already left the bathroom so Adrien let her get ready in the bedroom while he slipped into a quick shower. Nothing felt better than washing away a day of work in the office to get ready for a night of romancing his Lady. 

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he made his way to the bedroom where Marinette was looking at herself in a full length mirror. She had chosen a simple off the shoulder A-line black dress with lace trims. It was a little looser than her usual choices, but was still stylish and elegant. Adrien leaned against the doorframe admiring her but his smile faulted as she ran her hands over her belly, turning sideways with a forlorn look on her face at the small bump still there. While Tikk’s magic made Marinette look fairly unchanged as Ladybug, as herself she was acutely aware of her current change in shape. It upset Adrien to see her start to falter in the confidence she had built up as both Ladybug and as an award winning designer. 

Adrien walked up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the shoulder. “You look beautiful Bugaboo.” He whispered against her ear. She placed her hands over his arms as they rested across her belly. 

“I guess I just don’t feel it at the moment.” She lamented with a heavy sigh. “It just doesn’t seem like anything will ever go back to where it was.” He could hear her voice cracking as she spoke. With hormones still somewhat out of sorts, Marinette had been more weepy than usual, whether it be happy tears or sad ones. It was only temporary, of course, one of those things they warn you about before the baby is born, but still Adrien hated seeing his wife cry. He shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed her belly.

“Oh well, just more room for the next one.” He whispered in her ear. Marinette giggled as she turned around to him, lacing her fingers behind his neck. He smiled at his small victory making her laugh. 

“Give me a chance to get over this one Chaton before you knock me up again.” He planted a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Alright, if I have to.” He feigned disappointment, but couldn’t wipe the smirk on his face. “You have to admit though, we do make pretty cute babies.” He said, tucking some of her stray hair behind her ear. Marinette could feel a blush begin to spread across her cheeks. She tried hiding it by burying her face into his bare chest, but he’d seen it. Damn that cat, she thought, how can he keep turning me into a blushing pile of goo like this after all this time? She sighed softly.

“Yeah, we do.” She conceded looking back up at him. “Even if I have to turn into a pumpkin to make them.” Adrien stood back holding her hands as he looked her up and down. 

“A pumpkin? Never.” He declared pulling her back into him. “You’re always beautiful to me, whether your hair is in a messy bun while cooking my dinner, or sweat pants and a baggy jumper while sewing a new design…” Marinette looked down as a tear started to roll down her cheek. Adrien hooked his finger under her chin tilting her face back up towards him. “...or at 3am feeding Emma her bottle in the glow of the night light. Your body may not be what it used to be, and maybe it never will, but it gave me the greatest gift of all and that makes you the most beautiful of all.” He gently wiped the tear away with his thumb before leaning in to kiss her, letting her know with his kisses how much he still loved her, how much he would always love her. 

Sadly their impromptu make out session was interrupted by a loud yelp, followed by the soft crying of Emma and a wail that was decidedly more cat like. Breaking away from each other they both pressed their foreheads together and giggled at the common interruption one now gets with a small baby and two well meaning kwamis. 

“You finish getting ready my love, I’ll go check on them.” He said, quickly putting on his trousers and shirt. As he buttoned his shirt on the way to the nursery he could hear Tikki laughing hysterically and Plagg grumpily shushing her. When he walked into the room though, he couldn’t hold back the laugh that erupted from him. Plagg was sitting in the cot with his ears pinned down, and a white milky substance dripping off him. He had his paws folded and swished his tail around as Tikki continued to giggle at him. His attempts at glaring at her only added to the comedy of the situation. 

“Adrien, you owe me the biggest wheel of the finest Camembert I know you can afford to buy.” Plagg huffed. As much as he wanted to move away from the pukey puddle he was sitting in, he knew he would end up putting it everywhere.

“It’s your fault for falling asleep there.” Tikki pointed out, but Plagg wasn’t having it narrowing his glare at the red Kwami. 

“You know purring puts me to sleep, you should have woken me up.” Plagg retorted, but Tikki shook her head. 

“But you looked so cute there with Emma.” Tikki cooed. Adrien picked up the goopy Kwami amid his complaints of not being cute and made him a bath in the sink. As much as Plagg hated baths, he hated the smell of baby puke more. Adrien heard Tikki softly singing to Emma while he sorted out his Kwami. Drying him quickly with a towel, Plagg now resembled more of a powder puff than a Kwami. 

Downstairs the doorbell rang and Adrien knew it would be Sabine coming to look after Emma. Changing her jumpsuit and nappy, Emma was now grumpy and tired, having been rudely awakened by Plagg yelping. Adrien really wanted Emma to be asleep before they left, otherwise he knew Marinette would be worried about her. Then he had an idea. “Plagg, if you want that Camembert then I need a favour. Claws Out.”

“Don’t you look lovely dear.” Sabine hugged her daughter before taking off her coat and scarf. Marinette noticed her mother was carrying a slightly larger bag than normal, but figured she must have brought her knitting with her. “Where’s that handsome husband of yours?”

“Settling Emma back down.” She answered. Sabine gave her a soft smile. 

“He really loves being a father doesn’t he?” Marinette felt her heart flutter and could feel herself getting emotional again. Damn those post baby hormones. 

“Yes he does.” She managed to say without choking up. “He loves Emma so much.” 

“And you too.” Her mother said, placing a hand on her daughter’s arm. “You’ve made him so happy.” She looked over at the bouquet of roses sitting on the dining table. “I’m sure that’s not the only gift he bought for you.” She said with a knowing smile. Marinette giggled as she embraced her mother. Knowing her Kitty, she was sure that he had something else planned and clearly her mother was privy to the details. 

“I’ll go see how he’s going.” Marinette said letting her mother settle in on the couch. She made her way up the stairs and quietly opened the nursery door. Inside was the soft glow of a small nightlight and Chat Noir, rocking baby Emma as he purred. Tikki sat nearby, ready with a spare dummy if needed, but Emma was dozing peacefully in her daddy’s arms. Chat’s ears flicked back at the sound of Marinette’s footsteps as she curled her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his back and feeling his purr vibrate through her. “Mama is here.” She whispered and felt him nod in response. Carefully he laid Emma down in the crib before quietly calling off his transformation. He then lent down and gently kissed his daughter on the head. “Sweet dreams Princess.”

Gathering their coats, Marinette kissed her mother, promising they won’t be late. Sabine just smiled with a dismissive wave, pointing to her bag. “Your father can handle the bakery in the morning, I’ll just make myself at home in the guest room next to the nursery. You two take your time and enjoy your night.”

Adrien held open the passenger side door for Marinette before taking the driver's seat. He had called off his bodyguard for tonight, assuring him he wouldn’t be needed. Marinette looked at him with some amusement as they pulled out of the drive. “What?” Adrien asked with a smirk on his face. Marinette shook her head. 

“I know that Chat smirk Kitty, what are you up to?” Adrien reached over and took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles before resting her hand under his on his thigh. 

“Surprise.”

Marinette knew that whatever Adrien had planned was not at any of the usual high end restaurants. Although he didn’t model as much anymore, he still had a loyal fan base and their celebrity status meant that reporters were still interested in them. No, if he had sent his bodyguard home, they were going somewhere quieter. Clever Kitty.

Following a way that was unfamiliar to Marinette, they soon drove into the car park of a small Thai restaurant. Still always the gentleman, Adrien quickly rounds the car to open his wife’s door, offering his hand to help her out. Walking inside, they are greeted by the owner, who seemed to have known Adrien, before they followed him through the restaurant. Adrien could see the puzzled look on her face and leaned into her. “He’s the uncle of one of the newer models. I met him when he came to drop off her lunch a few weeks ago. This was the only place I could find where I could do this.” Marinette looked at him intrigued. 

“Do what?” But there was no need to wait for an answer. As they walked out the doors, she felt as though she had stepped into a fairyland. The back of the restaurant sported a perfectly manicured garden with fairy lights hanging from the trees. A small pathway led to a cream, heritage styled gazebo that was set up with a table and two chairs. A bottle of wine at the ready, chilled and waiting to be poured. Taking their seats, the owner gave them each a menu before pouring their drinks and leaving them to themselves. Despite a chill still being in the air, the outdoor heaters made the gazebo presently warm. 

“This is almost dream like, magical even.” Marinette gushed as she looked around at the twinkling lights in the garden. Adrien smiled softly at her. 

“You’re magical.” He said, reaching across the table to hold her hand. “They host weddings out here normally, but I ran my plan past Jimmy a few days ago and he was delighted to be my co-conspirator.” The owner, Jimmy, soon returned to take their order, Marinette let Adrien order for her as he seemed to have known the best of the menu. Once Jimmy left Adrien once again took her hand, pressing a small box into it. 

“Happy Anniversary m’lady.” He said with a smile that could light up the world. She looked at the name written on the box and knew he’d gone spending too much money on her again. 

“Adrien…” she began, but he cut her off. 

“You know I love spoiling you my love, so don’t try and argue and before you say it, no, the roses were for Valentine’s Day, this is your anniversary present.” He knew her too well, but of course he would. Without further comment, Marinette opened the box to find a necklace inside. On the delicate chain was a heart shaped charm surrounded by diamonds and some kind of stone hanging in the middle she couldn’t quite make out. 

“It’s beautiful Kitty.” She said softly. “But what’s this stone in the middle?”

“Ah.” He uttered with an air of mystery. “That’s not a stone. Here, I’ll show you.” Adrien picked out the necklace and his mobile phone from his pocket. Marinette watched him perplexed, but didn’t say anything. Holding the necklace over the torch on his phone, a bunch of words shone on the gazebo wall. Marinette couldn’t read most of them, they seemed to have been in other languages, but one stood out clearly - je t’aime. She looked back up at her husband who was practically giddy with himself. “It says I love you in a hundred different languages.” 

That broke her, and the tears that threatened earlier finally began to fall. Adrien knelt down beside her, pulling out a handkerchief he had tucked away for just such an emergency. Normally she wouldn’t cry at such sentimentally, but she had been more emotional lately so he was sure to be prepared. 

“None of that now Little Bug.” He said as he gently patted the tears from her face. 

“Oh mon Chaton I love your gifts.” She sighed. “But I feel so bad, I was so distracted with Emma today, I forgot to bake your gift.” 

“You don’t have to get me anything, although I would never say no to your baked treats.” He winked at her, bringing a smile to her face. “But I told you already, you and Emma are the greatest gifts you could ever give me, and nothing will ever come close to that.” His lips then curled up into a smirk. “Well, except maybe for your dad’s croissants.” Marinette playfully slapped his arm before he curled her up into a tight embrace.

“My dear sweet Kitty.” She sighed into him. “How is it that you keep making me fall in love with you all over again?” Now it was his turn to blush as he looked up at her, gently running his fingers in her hair. 

“The same way I do with you I guess, everyday for the rest of our lives.” He brought her lips to his, every bit as sweet and intoxicating as the first time they kissed.


End file.
